


【岳卜】无尽夏

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 《夜色是一片海洋》后续





	【岳卜】无尽夏

22岁的夏天，卜繁繁开始为毕业论文提心吊胆。  
“皮卡皮卡皮卡~”  
短信铃声一响，她哇一声把手机扔了，钻到沙发上去，哆哆嗦嗦喊房间里加班的岳明辉出来：“老岳你给我看眼，你你看看是不是老师催我交稿了！”  
岳明辉走出来，看她这样乐了，把手机从地毯上捡起来，把锁解了，说：“哎哟，你这快死了，我先帮你把这把打完。”  
卜繁繁崩溃了，大叫：“先别管这个了你让它死！不然我要死了！”  
岳明辉不慌不忙，打完了小怪物的血条，还给她把田里的萝卜都收了，然后才退出来看短信：“哎，卜繁繁同学，韩老师问你中期报告交了没？”

没听到响，岳明辉抬头一看，卜繁繁藏在抱枕堆里，大大的个子缩不住，眼眶都红了。  
“哎哟哎哟，宝贝别哭，吓你的呢，10086！”岳明辉手脚并用往沙发那儿爬，把手机屏幕高高举起来给她看，大声给她念：“温馨提示，尊敬的客户，近期气温逐渐回暖，但早晚温差仍然较大，乍暖还寒，仍处于流感高发期，请您注意……”  
“讨厌死了！”没哄过来，卜繁繁一拧身子跑到卧室，砰一下把门关上了，关门前还掷地有声甩下一句：“不理你了！”  
岳明辉搬起石头砸自己的脚，苦恼地挠了挠头，长长“哎——”了一声，躺在地毯上看天花板。

卜繁繁忧愁，卜繁繁还觉得自己瘦了，都是饿的，食不下咽，麻辣烫不想吃了，冰淇淋也不想吃了，也就火锅还能吃一点。  
老岳在辣锅那边下牛蛙吃，她发出嫌弃的声音，老岳逗她：“吃一口，像鸡肉。”  
她不要，意志坚定，不为所动，嘟囔着说：“上次也说那个虫子像鸡肉。”  
老岳没听清，在烟雾袅袅中问她：“说什么呢？”  
她又泄了气，往椅背上一靠，恨恨说：“不理你！冷战呢！”  
老岳耸肩挑眉做出一脸问号表情，过了一会儿又说：“好吧！”边说边把牛蛙捞起来。  
“啊————”卜繁繁气死了。

老岳不懂，老岳啥都不懂，老岳不懂还不以为然，繁繁躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，觉得委屈极了。老岳在旁边睡得可沉了，头发乱成一锅，嘴巴还微微张着打小呼噜。  
这个中年男人，这个油腻的中年男人！她气得要命，扭头一转对着墙睡，她伸手去摸墙，冰冰凉凉的，还有点湿气，简直就像她的心！卜繁繁一想委屈得要流下眼泪来。  
老岳不懂，老岳啥都不懂，老岳不懂还不以为然，老岳老说“哎呀，会写完的！”“没事，都有这么一遭！”老岳还兴冲冲计划：“你快点写完，写完了咱们出去玩去，你不是想毕业旅行吗？我年假都给你攒这儿了！”  
她想！她倒是想！写不出论文的那些时候她就拿着小本子抄旅游攻略上的景点和小店，这个店能定制陶瓷手镯，这家的粉都说是本地人才去的特别正宗的，这个有手工糖果（能带回来给小李英超！），还有一个酒吧她特地留意了，每周三晚上有本地乐队表演，那种真正的本地乐队，不是什么丽江流浪回来的！真正的本地乐队！大家从高中时开始听的、会唱方言的那种！  
可是她写不出来，大好的风光给耽误在这里，春天没几天就过去了，夏天眼看也要来了，轰轰的雷雨一阵阵下，连花都一阵阵开起来了，怎么就是写不出来呢？

卜繁繁又上图书馆坐着了，其实没必要的，抢人家位置做什么？楼层里慢慢填充起准备考研的学生，个个聚精会神，昼夜不息。她的电脑打开着，文档也放着，中国知网蓄势待发，连红枣水都泡出味道了，还是没写出一个字来。  
水喝完了一杯，又去接水楼梯间里有人大声练英语，背着背着还突然在栏杆上压腿，卜繁繁给她吓了一跳，感觉对方用饱满的热情与昂扬的斗志在空中轻蔑地看了她一眼：你这个笨蛋！  
卜繁繁抱头鼠窜，卜繁繁落荒而逃，卜繁繁啪一下合上电脑胡乱塞进包里走了。  
实在是太难过了，图书馆外的凉风阵阵吹着她，夏天还没有来，夏天永远都不会来了。

“皮卡皮卡皮卡！”  
短信又来了，可是这回没有老岳给她看，老岳还在办公室里埋头画图，老岳啥都不懂。  
她深呼吸，她喝了一大口水，她把包都放地上了，颤颤巍巍去点开短信。  
还是10086。  
“【温馨提醒】尊敬的客户，近期死线逐渐接近，但距离答辩还有时间，心绪波动，仍然处于沮丧高发期，请您注意合理安排作息，一旦有伤心、生气、崩溃等症状，应及时和您的男朋友交流，打个电话，赶紧传染给他。我们百分努力，只为您10分满意！【中国老岳 和你一起】”

卜繁繁都笑喷了，一大口水全滋在栏杆上，左右为之侧目。她不甘示弱，又瞪回去：咋啦！咋啦！  
卜繁繁兴冲冲给老岳打电话，张口就骂他：“你好大的胆子！你还改我通讯录！”  
老岳在那边嘿嘿嘿笑，问她：“晚上吃啥？”

吃麻辣烫吃得浑身味道，刚回家她就匆匆忙忙钻到浴室去洗澡了，等老岳洗完出来，正看到她坐在地毯上噼里啪啦打论文。  
老岳吹了会儿头发，探头一看，还在写，无奈地过去坐在她后面，把脑袋架在她肩上问：“繁姐，十点半啦，还不睡啊？”  
她不理他，过了一会儿才扭过头敷衍地亲他一口：“快啦快啦，你先睡去！”  
岳明辉又搬起石头砸自己的脚，甜蜜又苦恼地挠了挠头，长长“哎——”了一声，躺在地毯上看天花板。

等她写完，已经又一个小时过去了，她坐得腿都麻了，回头看，发现老岳在后面睡得正香，又是那个头发乱成一锅嘴巴还微微张着打小呼噜的样子。她觉得可爱极了，拿起手机拍了好几张表情包，挪着麻掉的腿趴到他身边，揪着他耳朵小声说：“起地毯咯！去床上睡！”  
老岳浑浑噩噩地醒过来，眼睛还没睁开先把她搂到怀里，问她：“我们繁繁的优秀毕业论文写完了吗？”  
卜繁繁又咯咯咯笑了，有点不好意思说：“快啦，快啦！”  
老岳闭着眼睛听见她的声音都觉得开心，睁开眼看见她兴奋的脸，更觉得喜欢，笑着去亲她：“宝贝儿真棒！”  
卜繁繁脸红扑扑的，小声凑在他耳边说：“我想做啦！”  
老岳又笑了，那种带着点惊喜的笑，她无所畏惧地迎上这目光，昂首挺胸，就是红着脸。  
老岳很迅速——哇，太迅速了吧！——开始蹬自己的裤子。她看得直笑，捂着嘴说：“老岳你这样，你这样像条毛毛虫！”  
老岳已经把沙滩裤蹬掉了，穿着个内裤和背心，抓着她的手摸自己，恶狠狠地说：“你说，哪儿像毛毛虫？”

仅仅是充实就已经令她感到饱满的幸福，身体上的，心理上的，老岳倚着沙发一动不动，专心吻她的唇，可是他的一部分在她身体里面，微微湿润的，带着暖意的，甚至有一点点血脉喷张的跳动，温柔得她又想哭了。  
她迷迷糊糊呼吸，悄悄和老岳商量：“我把你写到我的论文致谢里好不好？”  
老岳在她身体里又大了一圈，轻轻顶了她一下，顶出一声柔软破碎的呻吟，然后才，又苦恼地挠了挠头回答她：“那我咋办，我再去考个博？”

**Author's Note:**

> 《夜色是一片海洋》https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080511


End file.
